


Carpe Diem

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Deliver Us setting, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mandalorian Anakin Skywalker, Top CT-7567 | Rex, Virgin Rex, rexwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set in the Deliver Us AU, during the war. Missing scene.Anakin and Rex have been together for some time and with the war, they can never know what will happen. So when they get a chance, they go for it.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Deliver Us AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: Deliver Us - Missing scenes





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Also a fill for prompt 9, First Time, of the 100 Kinks Challenge.

The General’s quarters on the _Resolute_ were a bit cramped for two grown men, and the bunk a bit small for two, but they’d make it work. Anakin was down to his blacks already, Rex’s hand sliding over the material as though to assess he was whole as they kissed. Gentle kisses, but heavy with want, with need.

“Are you okay?” Anakin whispered in the silence between them, and Rex nodded slowly before he started to undo his armour.

The young Jedi watched him hungrily and yet reverent as he peeled off his blacks, baring dark skin and corded muscles before he climbed on the bed again, his underwear doing nothing to hide his hard-on. They’d made out before and he had a good idea of how Anakin would be under his thermals, but there was a weight to the action – to the man he loved agreeing whole-heartedly to be his first, to _take_ him and make it more comfortable for him.

Anakin took off his own thermals, revealing the silver prosthetic hand he usually hid under gloves and armour, the tight muscles from hours of hard work that let him actually hold Rex up without breaking a sweat, and the dark tattoos stretching along his skin. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling him to him – his Jedi, who worked so hard to keep them all alive, who loved _him_ , and had said so. Anakin shuddered in his arms as Rex’s lips found the taut skin of his stomach, and Anakin curled forward to kiss his lips, his hands trembling slightly with emotion.

Slowly, the Jedi slid his underwear off, baring himself to his eyes, and for a second Rex’s breath hitched. He wanted to grab his lover and roll him over the bunk, but there wasn’t enough space to do that and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, just because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Instead, Anakin climbed over him, into his lap, and called a bottle of lube to his hand. Rex reached out to take it, but Anakin pulled his hand away.

“Let me help”, Rex said, and Anakin frowned.  
“You’ve never fingered anyone. I’m willing to teach you but I’m already impatient”, the young Jedi explained, and though it didn’t look like it, Rex took his word for it.  
“Fine”, Rex replied. “But use my hand, then.”

Anakin bent down to kiss him, and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, guiding his hand between his legs – past his cock and his balls, to his ass.

“Two?!” Rex said when Anakin curled his fingers.  
“Like I said, I’m impatient”, Anakin huffed, some of his countenance falling away. He smirked and bent forward. “I may also have fingered myself this morning”, he whispered on the tone of confidences. “Thinking about you”, he said, “about how you’d feel inside of me. How long it would take you to fall apart.”

Rex inhaled sharply, accidentally pushing his fingers upward and breaching Anakin, who threw his head back and let out a moan, cock leaping and leaking all over his stomach.

“How long did you last?” Rex asked, his voice rough, “the first time you did it?”

Anakin chuckled.

“None at all”, he replied. “I came nearly as soon as I was in. It’s a lot”, he added, lowering himself farther over Rex’s fingers, sighing as he did so. “Part them”, he instructed, knowing exactly what he needed to get ready, knowing when the too-tight stretch went from pleasurably painful to too-painful and riding that edge. “I want you inside of me”, he whispered again. “Can’t stop thinking about it, how you look when you come, how good you’d feel inside of me.”  
“If you go on, we’re not doing that anytime soon”, Rex warned, his voice tight.

Anakin laughed again, his breath a bit short already, and pulled his fingers out. He kissed him again and Rex slowly manoeuvred them to lay the Jedi on his back, keeping his ass in his lap and taking in the pretty sight he made. He lined himself up with his hole, knowing in the back of his mind that they didn’t have that much time, and slowly pushed in, letting out a low grunt as Anakin’s warm flesh yielded to let him pass. He let out a gasp as tight, wet heat stretched around him, making him throb. It was nothing like the searing heat of Anakin’s mouth – and he loved the glide of his throat, but this was completely different. Softer, and he could feel Anakin tremble at his girth, until the young man moaned softly, throwing his head back.

“Are you okay?” he managed to ask, and Anakin chuckled.  
“ _Perfect_ ”, Anakin replied. “I love how big you are, you stretch me so good”, he added breathily, and it was all Rex could do not to slam the rest of the way in. “Doing okay, _cyare?”_  
“Not gonna last long”, Rex said through gritted teeth, hunched over him.

Anakin grinned impishly, crossed his ankles over the small of his back and pulled him forward, driving Rex deeper into him, their hips flush together. Rex let out a garbled moan, his hands clenching tightly over Anakin’s hips, and came like that, teasing a purr out of his lover. Gasping for breath, Rex collapsed on top of him, shaking slightly from the overwhelming pleasure.

Rex returned to full consciousness with Anakin gently scraping his fingers over his scalp, massaging his head and nape. Groaning, Rex pushed himself up and pulled out, the sloppy mess he’d made trickling out of his Jedi lover. Anakin was still hard, though he had flagged down a bit, but he had a very pleased smile.

“How are you feeling?” Anakin whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Boneless”, Rex replied. “You cheated”, he added, frowning.

Anakin smiled, but didn’t deny it. He didn’t move as Rex kneeled up and pulled him close, though he did look at him curiously. He seized up when Rex roughly pushed two of his fingers back inside, the glide eased by the lube and his own spill, rubbing firmly against his prostate.

“ _Force_ ”, he swore, hips bucking up and moving his hips with Rex’s fingers.  
“You said you’d teach me”, Rex reminded him, scissoring his fingers and experimenting. “Here, isn’t it?” he added with a pleased grin as he rubbed the pad of his fingers against his soft spot.

Anakin whimpered and gasped, twisting in his grasp, and Rex rolled his wrist, eyes trailing from his lover’s flushed face and mouth open on pleasured moans, to his chest dusted blond, his abs tightening under his ministrations, and the copiously leaking cock, thinner than his own but longer, dark red and wet.

“Can you come just like this?” he asked breathlessly. “With just my fingers?”  
“Oh yeah”, Anakin gasped, “definitely. Force, Rex, you’re killing me”, he moaned trembling as his lover – probably unwillingly – edged him to desperation. “Come here”, he breathed, motioning him close, and Rex bent down to kiss him.

Anakin’s kisses were unfocused and sloppy, which Rex took as a sign that he was doing a good work. He quickened the thrusts of his hand, and Anakin moaned loudly as he came – not in spurts, like Rex was used to, but in a long, steady flow that pooled over his trembling stomach. He kept his hand moving until his lover whined from the overstimulation – only then did he pull his slick fingers out.

He kissed him again, slow and gentle, breathing into each other, and slowly laid against him, after grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe down Anakin’s stomach and thighs, which were still shivering from the aftershock. He curled up around him, tucking their knees together, his hand pressed over Anakin’s heart, the other threading their fingers together.

“Mmh I hope we manage to have some time together tomorrow”, Anakin breathed. “I want to ride you so bad.”  
“Sleep”, Rex scolded him gently.  
“That’s why I said tomorrow”, Anakin protested.

Rex only pressed his lips to his shoulder in answer, and Anakin sighed and closed his eyes, quickly drifting to sleep. Rex blinked for a second, feeling extremely satisfied of the warm, heavy presence of his Jedi in his arms, before sleep took him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> (*whispers* You can consider it DU canon.)


End file.
